Diskussion:Obi-Wan Kenobi
Exzellent-Abstimmung April/Mai 2007 (nicht bestanden) * :Ne da fehlt noch so viel, die ganze Jedi-Padawan und Jedi-Quest Reihe zum Beispiel-Yoda41 Admin 14:21, 29. Apr 2007 (CEST) * :Bin auch dagegen wie Yoda41 schon sagte fehlt da noch viel Jango 14:24, 29. Apr 2007 (CEST) * : Ganz klar dagegen doch ... wer hat den Artikel denn dann nominiert? Asajj 20:00, 30. Apr 2007 (CEST) * : Da fehlt noch zu viel. Nicht exzellent. Ben Kenobi Admin 20:47, 30. Apr 2007 (CEST) * : Da fehlt noch zu viel aus den Büchern. Nein. Meister Yoda 10:00, 1. Mai 2007 (CEST) * :Seine Vergangenheit das ist zu wenig da gibt es doch mehr. Und die Klonkriege fehlt auch noch eine Menge.Vos 18:38, 1. Mai 2007 (CEST) * : Hier fehlt einfach zu vieles aus dem Erweiterten Universum. Man kann es ja noch verkraften, dass seine Freundschaft zu Quinlan Vos und die gemeinsamen Erlebnisse im Stark-Hyperraum-Krieg nicht erwähnt werden, aber dass die halbe Jedi-Padawan-Reihe nicht vorkommt, ist nun wirklich nicht mehr zu tolerieren. Dazu kommt, dass auf essentielle Dinge aus den Klonkriegen, wie die Schlacht von Jabiim, Entführung nach Rattatak und das Abenteuer mit den Biodroiden überhaupt nicht eingegangen wird. Selbst die Schlacht von Geonosis wird nur minimal erwähnt. Bei einem solchen Artikel würde ich mir auch noch ein Abschnitt Persönlichkeit wünschen, den Obi-Wan ist ein Charakter, der alleine schon in den Filmen deutliche Charakterzüge und -eigenschaften zum Ausdruck bringt. Zusammen mit den Erzählungen aus Romanen und Comics, kann da schon was schönes stehen. Gruß Anakin Skywalker Admin 22:36, 2. Mai 2007 (CEST) * :Ich schliess mich da an. Da fehlt wirklich noch so einiges, der artikel könnte gut und gerne doppelt so lang sein, wenn da alles drin wäre. Boba 22:42, 2. Mai 2007 (CEST) * : Ich schließe mich an. Premia Admin 01:32, 7. Mai 2007 (CEST) Bei einem solch eindeutigen Ergebnis mit 9 Gegenstimmen hat es keinen Sinn, die Kandidatur noch weiterzuführen. Vielleicht tut sich in nächster Zeit ja mal was am Artikel, dann klappts auch mit dem Stern. Ben Kenobi Admin 01:47, 7. Mai 2007 (CEST) Ich hab mal eine Frage: Sollen alle Jedi-Padawan und Jedi-Quest-Bände in den Artikel einbezogen werden und wenn ja, wie ausführlich denn? Ich hab erst mal "Missionen mit Qui-Gon Jinn" eingefügt und einen Text von JP 3 und 4, der ist allerdings etwas lang. Wenn alle so lang ausgeführt werden würden, würde der Artikel seehr lang und schätzungsweise unübersichtlich, oder? mttm92 21:20, 6. Jun 2007 (CEST) Auch wenn die neuen Filme so erfolgreich wurden - der alte Ben Kenobi hat graue Haare. Die Klonkriege sind vorbei, also stellt das bild von Ben Kenobi wieder her! Überarbeitung Schön, dass hier mal die Ereignisse aus den Padawan-Romanen eingepflegt werden. Allerdings bin ich vom jetzigen Text nicht so begeistert, da er nicht an das bisherige Bild des Artikels passt. Vielleicht ändert sich das im Laufe der Überarbeitung noch, aber ich will trotzdem mal die Überarbeiter darauf aufmerksam machen: Ihr erzählt hier nicht die Geschichte nach, sondern schreibt einen Enzyklopädieeintrag über einen der Hauptcharaktere! die Ereignisse der Romane werden bis jetzt haarklein nacherzählt und das ist meiner Meinung nach unnötig. Der Artikel wird so nur in die Länge gezogen mit eigentlich belanglosen Einzelheiten. Es ist eigentlich irrelevant wer mit Beju durch die Räume stolperte, sondern entscheidend ist wer den Kampf am Schluss gewann. Bei den anderen Passagen im Artikel wird ja auch nicht so ins Detail gegangen. Macht es euch einfacher und schreibt nur, dass was Obi-Wan Biografie voranbringt. Auf viele Einzelheiten kann schlicht verzichtet werden. Gruß Anakin Skywalker Admin 19:20, 14. Jun 2007 (CEST) :Ach, lass die Klingonen erstmal schreiben. Ich werde das hinterher wie abgesprochen entsprechend korrigieren. Ich freu mich schon drauf. Bild:;-).gif Ben Kenobi Admin 22:46, 14. Jun 2007 (CEST) ::Naja, wollte es halt mal sagen, dass die Klingonen nichts so viel schreiben müssen, um einen guten Artikel zu schreiben. Nachher wundern sie sich nur, warum der Artikel auf das wesentliche reduziert wird. Aber na gut, wenn ihr das so ausgemacht habt :) --Anakin Skywalker Admin 23:42, 14. Jun 2007 (CEST) Hey Ben Kenobi, Little Ani und Heiliger Klingone. Mit eurer freundlichen Zustimmung würde ich euch gerne beim Überarbeiten des Artikels unterstützen. Falls ihr ablehnt, werde ich es schon ertragen und akzeptieren können. Viele Grüße und viel Erfolg Dooku 23:07, 17. Jun 2007 (CEST) :Oh, lass das lieber erstmal. Nicht, dass wir dich nicht haben wollten, aber es ist schon mit 3 Leuten schwer genug, sich zu koordinieren. Frag doch mal beim Autor von Qui-Gon Jinn nach, ob du ihm da helfen kannst. Viele Grüße, Ben Kenobi Admin 23:22, 17. Jun 2007 (CEST) Ich verstehe. Na dann wünsche ich euch viel Erfolg, aber ich stehe euch immer zur Verfügung. Denkt bitte daran. Nochmals viel Erfolg und viele Grüße. Dooku 23:28, 17. Jun 2007 (CEST) :Nimms bitte nicht persönlich. Du darfst ihn dann als erstes nachlesen! Bild:;-).gif Ben Kenobi Admin 23:36, 17. Jun 2007 (CEST) Danke. Mach dir keine Sorgen Ben Kenobi. Ich nehme es nicht persönlich, aber wenn ich euch irgendwie unterstützen kann sagt nur ein Wort. Aber wie gesagt, ich habe volles Verständnis für eure Entscheidung. GrußDooku 23:44, 17. Jun 2007 (CEST) UC Wieso hat ein Hauptcharakter wie Obi-Wan Kenobi nach zwei Monaten immer noch eine UC-Vorlage drinstehen? Dieser Artikel ist im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes das „Gesicht“ der Jedipedia (siehe Logo)! Vielleicht sollte der Artikel mal fertig werden... so als kleine Anregung... Gruß Anakin Skywalker Admin 00:04, 10. Aug 2007 (CEST) :Tja, liegt ja nicht an mir - die Klingonen haben gesagt, sie wollen das erst machen, dann könnte ich ran. Vielleicht sollten die beiden mal langsam weitermachen? (Ich hab im Moment auch noch andere wichtige Sachen...) Ben Kenobi Admin 00:12, 10. Aug 2007 (CEST) ::Wieso hast du manche Teile grau unterlegt Ben?--Yoda41 Admin 20:12, 12. Feb. 2008 (CET) :::Das sind meine "Gedächtnisstützen", damit ich nicht vergesse, die betreffenden Teile hinter um- bzw. neu zu schreiben. Also am besten gar nicht beachten! Bild:;-).gif 23:02, 12. Feb. 2008 (CET) ::::Was sind Klingonen? Möge die Macht mit euch sein. [[User:Shaak Ti|''Shaak Ti]] ~ [[User Talk:Shaak Ti|Jedi-Rat]] 22:20, 31. Jan. 2009 (CET) :::::Benutzer:Heiliger Klingone und Benutzer:Der Heilige Klingone. 22:21, 31. Jan. 2009 (CET) Kampf gegen Anakin Wieso hat er Anakin denn auf Mustafar nicht getötet? Hier steht nur "er konnte es nicht" im Sinn von er war ihm zu wichtig. Er ging ja davon aus das er verbrennen würde. Aber wenn er ihm so wichtig war hätte er ihn doch töten sollen ihm einen Gefallen tun und ihn von den Schmerzen erlösen. Gruß Lord siddies Diskussion 19:34, 6. Apr. 2008 (CEST) :Hmm...könntest du jemanden töten, mit dem dich eine sehr enge Freundschaft verbindet, und mit dem du über 10 Jahre zusammengelebt hast? Es muss für Kenobi schon schwer genug gewesen sein, Anakin die Arme und Beine abzuschneiden und ihn dann in Lava rutschen zu lassen. Wie konnte er dann noch weiter auf Ani eiprügeln? MfG, Der Typ mit den Dreadlocks 19:38, 6. Apr. 2008 (CEST) ::Im Romane zu Episode III wird die Situation so geschildert, dass Obi-Wan glaubte, dass Anakin eh sterben würde und da es dem guten Benehmen der Jedi widerspricht, einen entwaffneten, hilflosen Feind zu töten, hat er ihn einfach liegen lassen. Dass er seinen ehemaligen Padawan, der sich nun den Sith, zugewandt hatte, als seinen Feind ansieht, ist ja wohl unbestritten. Gruß Anakin Skywalker Admin 19:41, 6. Apr. 2008 (CEST) :::@Der Typ mit den Dreadlocks: Wenn ich wüsste dass er sonst qualvoll verbrennen würde glaub ich würd ichs sogar tun. Da kommt mir die erklärung von Little Ani plausibler vor! aber danke an euch beide! Gruß Lord siddies Diskussion 19:55, 6. Apr. 2008 (CEST) ::::Das hätte ihn vermutlich selbst auf die dunkle Seite gezogen, sagt Obi-Wan sogar im Artikel, als er im Exil über seine Vergangenheit nachdachte. --Darth Sakord 23:11, 19. Jul. 2008 (CEST) :::::Ich finde, es wäre "Jedihafter", hätte Obi-Wan Anakin getötet. Wenn er gewußt hätte, dass Anakin sowieso stirbt, hätte er ihn dann nicht allein schon aus Freundschaft von den qualen befreien sollen? Und es wär nur menschlich gewesen, Anakin von den Qualen zu befreien. Er wußte ja zu diesem Zeitpunkt nicht, dass Anakin überlebt. Dann stellt sich aba die Frage: Wie hätte Lucas das Drehbuch schreiben müssen, dass es Sinn ergibt? Dass Anakin sich tot stellt? -würde ich Anakin nicht zutrauen. Dass Obi-Wan Anakin extra am Leben lässt? -denk ich auch nicht, da Anakin nunmal der dunklen Seite der Macht verfiel und so das Gleichgewicht in der Macht durcheinanderbringt. Kit Fisto21:21, 17. Mai 2009 (CEST) Lichtschwert : Da hast du vollkommen Recht. Ich habe mic auch im ersten Moment gewudert warum Obi-Wan mit einem grünen Lichtschwert dar gestellt wird. Ich hab leider auch keine Antwort auf die Frage aber ich hoffe mal, dass sie irgendjemand für uns hat :)﻿ Mal ne frage im Buch "Planet der Verräter" hat Obi-Wan noch das Grüne Lichtschert von Qui-Gon Jin aber später dan wieder ein Blaues daher 2 Fragen: 1. Wan bazt er sich ein neues? 2. Was ist mit dem Grünen Lichtschwert passiert? :Ich kann dir nur sagen das er in Ep.2 und Ep3 unterschiedliche hat... Ob das in Ep.2 noch das von Qui Gon ist bezweifele ich.DarthJosh 23:34, 11. Apr. 2009 (CEST) Grammatik und Rechtschreibung Ein für mich trotz aller Kritik sehr guter Artikel. Was für mich den Lesefluss allerdings bremst sind grammatische Fehler und Rechtschreibfehler. Würde mich gerne darum kümmern, denn sie sind sehr Zahlreich. (Ja, Entschuldigung, es ist ab und an wirklich heftig.) Achja: Wie bekomme ich es hin, dass man meinen Namen anklicken kann und auf meine Benutzerseite kommt? :) Viele Grüße 7Bones :Um zur Benutzerseite zu verlinken und das Datum deines Beitrags anzuzeigen, musst du ~~~~ (4 Tilden) schreiben. Dann wird automatisch der Benutzername mit Link und Datum eingefügt. Siehe auch Jedipedia:Richtlinien. Viele Grüße, 09:12, 25. Mai 2008 (CEST) ::Wie du vielleicht schon gesehen hast, befindet sich der Artkiel zur Zeit unter Bearbeitung (Under Construction). Wenn du nur Grammatik- und Rechtsschreibfehler korrigierst, wird Ben Kenobi sicher nichts dagegen haben, aber Ergänzungen solltest du keine einbringen, solange der Artikel eben unter Bearbeitung steht. Was die Fehler angehen, hast du ganz klar Recht. Einige Abschnitte strotzen nur so von Grammatik- und Rechtschreibfehlern... praktisch von Satz zu Satz. Schlimm ist auch die Verschachtelung von extrem langen Sätzen, sodass diese unverständlich werden. Vielleicht hast du auch bemerkt, dass sich diese Fehler lediglich auf die grün hinterlegten Textblöcke beziehen. Diese farblich gekennzeichneten Absätze werden von Ben Kenobi noch mal komplett neu geschrieben. Also dort wäre eine Korrektur deinerseits nichts so hilfreich, da die Texte ja bald sowieso neu geschrieben werden. Gruß, --Anakin Skywalker 09:56, 25. Mai 2008 (CEST) Grün unterlegt? meintest du nicht Grau? --Modgamers Anrufbeantworter 10:14, 25. Mai 2008 (CEST) :Bei mir ist es grün... egal, dann halt grau.--Anakin Skywalker 10:34, 25. Mai 2008 (CEST) ::Ist eigentlich das gleiche Grau wie bei den Erklärungen auf den Wahlseiten oder den FAQs... Bild:;-).gif 17:44, 25. Mai 2008 (CEST) Vielen Dank! Ich werde dann einfach abwarten. Mein wissen über das Star-Wars-Universum beschränkt sich auf einige Bücher und eben die Filme. Da mich das Thema aber sehr interessiert lese ich oft alle möglichen Artikel, und stolpere hier und da über Kleinigkeiten. Vor inhaltlichen Änderungen werde ich mich tunlichst hüten, das überlasse ich den wirklichen Cracks^^ 7Bones 23:05, 25. Mai 2008 (CEST) BEN KENOBI'S STIMME Hey der alte Ben also sprich Obi Wan aus Episode 4 - 6 ... über den hab ich versucht was herauszufinden bei Artikel über Episode 4 und noch den Schauspieler. Konnt aber nichts finden also hier meine Fragen: Wer ist der deutsche Synchronsprecher von dem Schauspieler?? Bitte is wirklich wichtig für mich. --Kaliba 01:48, 19. Jul. 2008 (CEST) :Gaaanz ruhig, ok? Der Sprecher von Sir Alec Guinness war für Star Wars Ernst Wilhelm Borchert. Der übliche Sprecher des Briten ist allerdings Friedrich Schönfelder, der hier jedoch Tarkin einsprach. 23:57, 17. Jul. 2008 (CEST) Ok danke, sorry nochmal wegen der Hektik und der fehlenden Signatur ^^--Kaliba 01:48, 19. Jul. 2008 (CEST) Baustein Der Baustein ist vom 4. Feb. 2008. Sollte entfernt oder aktualisiert werden --Greedo 01:24, 15. Dez. 2008 (CET) :Du wirst vielleicht verstehen, dass Obi-Wan Kenobi eine ziemlich große Baustelle ist - ständig kommen neue Sachen zu seiner Biografie hinzu und TCW macht das Ganze nicht einfacher. Geduld also, gut' Ding will Weile haben. Außerdem kommt auch immer mal wieder etwas hinzu, nur das Datum im UC ist vom Februar. 01:44, 15. Dez. 2008 (CET) da fehlt was Als Obi-Wan im Exil ist nimmt der die Stimme Qui-Gon Jinns war, dieser erklärt im das Darth Vader Anakin Skywalker ist.Quelle: Dunkler Lord – Der Aufstieg des Darth Vader --Lars Tyranus 12:29, 27. Dez. 2008 :Der Artikel ist ja noch in Arbeit. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 12:35, 27. Dez. 2008 (CET) Siri Tachi Obi-Wan kannte Siri Tachi schon seid er im Jedi-Tempel aufgewachsen war. Quelle Jedi-Padawan Band 1 (''Vorstehender nicht signierter Beitrag stammt von 29. Dez. 2008, 14:14 (Diskussion) Antarktika) :Ja, dass ist richtig. Möge die Macht mit euch sein. [[User:Shaak Ti|''Shaak Ti]] ~ [[User Talk:Shaak Ti|Jedi-Rat]] 14:19, 29. Dez. 2008 (CET) Geburtsdatum Kanonisch? Hey. Ich hab mich gefragt ob Obi-Wans Geburtsdatum Kanonisch ist weil so währ er ja mit 28 (Episode 1) noch Padawan von Qui-Gon gewesen. Im Vergleich dazu begintn Anakin seine Ausbildung später als Obi-Wan und ist schon Anfang der Klonkriege (also mit Anfang 20) Jedi Ritter. 93.214.129.155 16:28, 17. Mär. 2009 (CET) :Ja, Obi-Wan war ungewöhnlich lange Padawan, was unter anderem wohl daran lag, dass er seine Ausbildung eine Zeit lang abgebrochen hatte. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 16:30, 17. Mär. 2009 (CET) Ok danke. Hab mich mittlerweile auch angemeldet. Mal sehn wo und wie ich helfen kann. FR3AKMAN 18:32, 17. Mär. 2009 (CET) :Eigentlich wäre es 25... aber das war wohl vor den Klonkriegen nicht wirklich ungewöhnlich. 00:01, 18. Mär. 2009 (CET) ::Viel interessanter finde ich egtl, wie alt er mit etwa 50 schon aussieht... 'Pandora' ''Diskussion 09:44, 18. Mär. 2009 (CET) :::57... 17:09, 18. Mär. 2009 (CET) ::::Jaaa... Hab jetzt net nachgerechnet... Pandora Diskussion 21:22, 18. Mär. 2009 (CET) anfang:„Du kannst nicht gewinnen, Darth. Wenn du mich schlägst, werde ich mächtiger, als du es dir auch nur entfernt---????(wer entfernt hier wen tztztz) vorstellen kannst.“ ich denke das sollte im entferntesten (also NIEMALS vorstellbar) kenn ich nur so aus dem alten film gr ASieverding :Und was willst du uns damit bitte sagen? Gruß, [[Benutzer:Urai Fen|''Urai Fen]] ~ [[User Talk:Urai Fen|Konferenz auf der Merciless]] 07:48, 1. Apr. 2009 (CEST) Tor Dies ist eines von Obi-Wans berühmtesten Zitaten. Aber was ist ein Tor? Wenn man hier Tor eingiebt wird man zu The Old Republic weitergeleitet. Was ist in dem Zitat mit "Tor" zu gemeint? --MartinIGB 17:00, 22. Jun. 2009 (CEST) :Damit ist ein Narr, ein Dumpfkopf gemeint. Siehe Torheit – 'Andro' Disku 17:04, 22. Jun. 2009 (CEST) ::Danke. Da war ich zu sehr aufs Star Wars Universum konzentriert und dachte das sei ein Tier oder so. Danke.-- MartinIGB 17:11, 22. Jun. 2009 (CEST) Meister in welcher Quelle steht, dass Yoda sein Meister war? Wenn es so interpretiert wurde, dass yoda ihn als jüngling unterstützt hat, müsste das bei jedem jedi zur ära des aufsteig papatines sein, oder nicht? (ich hab nicht alle quellen, aus den Jedi-Padawan-Büchern, die ich habe, geht das auf jeden fall nicht hervor.) Gruß Kit Fisto22:57, 6. Jul. 2009 (CEST) :es wird in episode 5 gesagt als luke zu yoda kommt um zu trainieren ich glaube es ging darum das obi-wan auch jung und übereilt war wie luke 86.56.183.55 19:35, 21. Dez. 2009 (CET) ::Ich glaube, das war eher Anakin als Obi-Wan. Und selbst wenn klärt es nicht die Frage. Eigentlich war Qui-Gonn der Meister von Obi und Yoda hat die ganzen kleinen Clans (der Bärenclan z.B. oder wie man den schreibt) unterrichtet, aber nicht als ihr persönlicher Meister. Kit Fisto Diskussion 19:40, 21. Dez. 2009 (CET) :::ja warscheinlich hat lucas nicht an den 5ten teil gedacht als er qui-gon eingeführt hat und um das gespräch zu erklären yoda die jünglinge unterrichten lassen, das heist aber das yoda der meister von fast allen jedi der republik war...86.56.183.55 07:53, 22. Dez. 2009 (CET) ::::Wegen den Clans halt. Gruß Nahdar Vebb Diskussion Artikel 08:02, 22. Dez. 2009 (CET) :::::Das ist es ja eben, dann müsste man bei Yoda '''jeden' Jedi eintragen, der in der Zeit ausgebildet wurde, wo er Meister war (und das war nicht kurz). Deswegen will ich jetzt wissen, aus welcher Quelle das stammt, dass er sein Meister ist, da es sonst falsch ist. Und außerdem hat die Aussage (die sich aber auf Anakin bezieht) ja nicht zu bedeuten, dass Yoda Obi-Wans Meister war. Kit Fisto Diskussion 01:09, 23. Dez. 2009 (CET) Tod Man sollte hinzufügen, dass Obi-Wan erst im Jahr 9 NSY geistig "stirbt" (siehe Obi-Wan Kenobi Leben und Legende) (Vorstehender nicht signierter Beitrag stammt von Darth Eversor (Diskussion • Beiträge) 10. Jan. 2010, 18:21:24) :Ich kenne das Buch zwar nicht, allerdings enthält der Artikel schon am Ende des Abschnittes Eins mit der Macht die entsprechenden Informationen. Trotzdem vielen Dank für den Hinweis. Viele Grüße, 18:34, 10. Jan. 2010 (CET) ::Mal ne kleine frage. Im Artikel fehlen die ganze zeit aus tcw. :::Lies die Box ganz oben. [[Benutzer:Nahdar Vebb|'Nahdar']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Nahdar Vebb 16:28, 24. Feb. 2010 (CET) Name Hallo Zusammen Könnte es sein, dass die Namensgebung von Obi-Wan durch diesen Gürtel beeinflusst wurde? (Vorstehender nicht signierter Beitrag stammt von 85.5.220.12 (Diskussion) 03:41, 24. Feb. 2010) :Da steht das schon... Kit Fisto Diskussion 17:04, 24. Feb. 2010 (CET) ::Oh sorry habe es wohl nicht gesehen.(Vorstehender nicht signierter Beitrag stammt von 85.5.220.12 (Diskussion) 26. Feb. 2010, 21:57:10) :::Ist das wirklich ne Erwähnung wert? Gibt es echte Hinweise darauf? Falls nicht müsste man die deutsche Baumarktkette auch als mögliche Quelle (Gründung 1970) nennen. Wenn ich mich aber recht erinnere stammt der Name (wie so viele andere in SW) aus der "Kindersprache" seines (GL) Nachwuchses. Das stand mal in nem Interview in einer frühen Ausgabe des Offiziellen Star Wars Magazins. Dummerweise hab ich die vor Jahren entsorgt :( Alex Corvis 20:49, 23. Feb. 2012 (UTC) Überarbeitung, die 2. Wollt mal fragen ob ich mich bei der Überarbeitung beteiligen kann ,da ich mich gut mit der Jedipadawanreihe auskenne könnte ich seine frühen jahre noch ergänzen denn da fehlt noch manches.General Solo771 21:41, 12. Mär. 2010 (CET) :Da kümmert sich Ry-Gaul drum. 21:47, 12. Mär. 2010 (CET) ::ich weiß aber zsm geht es schneller da er ja schon etwas länger drann ist und ich könnte schon mal alles was noch in die geheimnisvolle Macht steht ergänzen da ich das buch grad gelesen habe (Vorstehender nicht signierter Beitrag stammt von General Solo771 (Diskussion • Beiträge) 22:15, 12. Mär. 2010 (CET)) :::Wenn du mal genau hinschaust, wirst du feststellen, dass das alles schon im Artikel drin steht. Ist auch leicht aus den Versionen ersichtlich. 23:24, 12. Mär. 2010 (CET) ::::Und nur weil es 2 Leute machen, heißt das nicht, dass es schneller geht, da so keine Absprache und schon gar keine konstante Linie. Kit Diskussion 12:11, 13. Mär. 2010 (CET) Family Guy Man sollte noch in den Trivia-Bereich schreiben das Obi-Wan in den beiden Family Guy Specials von Herbert John dargestellt wird. (Vorstehender nicht signierter Beitrag stammt von 87.123.27.27 (Diskussion) 21:29, 8. Apr. 2010) :Der Artikel steht noch unter UC, selbst wenn, irgendwann wird das hinzugefügt. --'Te Ani'la Mand'alor Manda'yaim' 21:31, 8. Apr. 2010 (CEST) ::Das haben wir schon bei dieser Diskussion gesagt, dass das nicht passieren wird. Kit Diskussion 23:37, 8. Apr. 2010 (CEST) Box seit wann werden Artikel abschnitte in eine Graue Box gelegt? möge die macht mit dir sein [[Benutzer:Der verbannte|''Der Verbannte]] ~ [[User Talk:Der verbannte|R6-M4]] 12:57, 9. Jun. 2010 (CEST) :Seit da ein UC drinn ist und Ben so markiert, welche Abschnitte schon fertig sind und welche noch überarbeitet werden müssen. Sollte das UC jemals fertig sein, werden keine grauen Boxen mehr drin sein. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 13:02, 9. Jun. 2010 (CEST) ::das jemals ist gut. und danke möge die macht mit dir sein [[Benutzer:Der verbannte|Der Verbannte]] ~ [[User Talk:Der verbannte|R6-M4]] 13:11, 9. Jun. 2010 (CEST) UC wannn wird Uc rausgetan ja aber er ist schon so lange drin?Gruß--Commander Cody CC-2224 11:55, 30. Jul. 2010 (CEST) :Wenn er fertig ist. 13:32, 30. Jul. 2010 (CEST) TCW? also leude da fehlt noch so einiges über tcw.ich werde mich um teile der ersten staffel kümmern, aber die anderen beiden staffeln hab ich leider noch nicht.mfg (''Vorstehender nicht signierter Beitrag stammt von Mace Window (Diskussion | Beiträge) 13:47, 23. Apr. 2011) :Glaubst du wirklich, dass du, als neuer Benutzer, dich wirklich einem Artikel wie Mace Windu annehmen willst? Fang doch lieber erstmal klein an und überlasse den etwas „erfahreneren“ Benutzer die Überarbeitung. Falls du dennoch Hilfe oder Fragen haben solltest, schreib doch einfach mich oder andere Benutzer auf der Disskusionseite an. Viele Grüße --[[Benutzer:Mando'ade|''Mando]] ([[Benutzer Diskussion:Mando'ade|Disku]] / [[Benutzer:Mando'ade/Werkstatt|Artikel]]) 13:57, 23. Apr. 2011 (CEST) ::bitte bitte bitte.wenns dann aber auch einer macht.naja.aber was meinst du mit mace windu?mfg (''Vorstehender nicht signierter Beitrag stammt von Mace Window (Diskussion | Beiträge) 11:42, 25. Apr. 2011) :::Sei nicht so ungeduldig. Wir sind nicht genügend Benutzer, die regelmäßig da sind und sich um sowas kümmern wollen. Viele Benutzer stehen TCW sehr kritisch gegenüber und arbeiten deswegen kaum an den Artikeln darüber. Mit Mace Windu hat er wahrscheinlich sich von deinen Namen ablenken lassen. Trotzdem muss ich Mando'ade zustimmen. Als neuer Benutzer würde ich mich an deiner Stelle nicht an Obi-Wan Kenobi oder andere große und wichtige Artikel der Jedipedia (wie z.B. Anakin Skywalker, Luke Skywalker, Mace Windu und und und) heranwagen. KitDiskussion 11:47, 25. Apr. 2011 (CEST) Bild Also mir würde ja ein Bild mit Sir Alec Guinness in der Infobox wesentlich besser gefallen, aber da ich ja hier kein Alleinunterhalter bin, rege ich mal eine Diskussion und kurze Abstimmung (bis 30. September 2012) an. Danach wird nach der einfachen Mehrheit (die Hälfte der Stimmen gibt den Ausschlag) entschieden, wenn mindesten fünf angemeldete Jedipedianer an dieser Abstimmung teilgenommen haben. --Flusswelt (Diskussion) 21:55, 14. Sep. 2012 (UTC) Diskussion ;Pro Änderung Für uns Ältere ist Sir Alec Guinness das Urbild von Obi-Wan. --Flusswelt (Diskussion) 21:55, 14. Sep. 2012 (UTC) ;Contra Änderung (Gegenargumente hier, bitte mit ~~~~ unterschreiben ) Abstimmung Bitte mit # ~~~~ hier abstimmen ;Ich bin für ein Bild von Sir Alec Guiness in der Infobox dieses Artikels # --Flusswelt (Diskussion) 21:55, 14. Sep. 2012 (UTC) ;Ich bin für die Beibehaltung des Bildes in der Infobox dieses Artikels # … Nachtrag zu Exzellent Ich bin zwar im Klaren darüber, dass dieser Artikel teils unvollständig ist, aber er sagt mir dennoch sehr zu, da der Artikel informativ ist und spannend verfasst wurde. Vorstehender, nicht signierter Beitrag stammte von 17:57, 22. Sep. 2012‎ Ness Karana Diskussion um 17:57, 22. Sep. 2012‎ Beziehungen von obi wan hallo alle zusammen ist es nicht wichtig das auf obi-wan´s seite ganz unten seine Bezihungen zu den verschidensten Peronen steht: z.b. anikan, Qui Gon oder Satine Qui Gon wir von Maul vor seinem padawan obi wan getötet (episode 1) und Satin seine heimliche liebe dann auch von Maul vor seinen Augen (cw s:5)(es muss schrecklich gewesen sein) und müsste dass nicht auch unbedingt auf seiner seite stehen? mit freunlichen grüßen Senatorin padmé amidala (Diskussion) 16:44, 23. Feb. 2013 (UTC) :Hi Padmé, :Tut mir leid, aber ändere erstmal bitte deine Rechtschreibung (echt nicht böse gemeint). Und jetzt kommen wir zu deinem Punkt. Nein. Es ist wichtig, dass möglichst alle Informationen in einem Artikel verwendet werden. Dazu gehören auch die Beziehungen (der Person). Ich bitte um Verständnis und hoffe, dass ich dir helfen konnte. MfG -- Jedi-Gesandter Solorion Darsai 17:47, 23. Feb. 2013 (UTC) :: (p:) Der Artikel ist echt sensationell!!!Arne1998 (Diskussion) 02:20, 29. Sep. 2013 (UTC) :::Bitte was. Bitte unterlasse solche Aktionen, sie können als Spam oder gar Vandalismus gewertet werden. --Skyguy (Commkanal) 08:12, 29. Sep. 2013 (UTC) ::::Da ich das jetzt schon mehrmals gesehen habe, einfach mal eine Anmerkung an Skyguy: Ich würde mir wirklich wünschen, dass Benutzer auch über ihre Fehler aufgeklärt werden. Arne hat vielleicht einfach gedacht, es finde eine Abstimmung statt (Warum auch immer), und in diesem Pro sehe ich nur einen Fehler von einem Nutzer, nicht jedoch Spam oder Vandalismus. Also, lieber Arne: Hier findet momentan keine Abstimmung statt. Wenn du diesen Artikel jedoch für exzellent hältst, dann darfst du ihn gerne hier aufstellen. MfG, Corran (Diskussion) 11:32, 29. Sep. 2013 (UTC) Wahl zum lesenswerten Artikel (Nov. 2013) - abgebrochen Kommentar: Ich glaube dieser Artikel kann den Titel "lesenswert" erhalten und bitte daher alle Benutzer konstruktiv über den Artikel zu urteilen und danach abzustimmen. ''--'' Dunkler Lord der Sith, Lord Dreist (Dunkle Frequenz) 15:35, 16. Nov. 2013 (UTC) Begutachtung (Phase 1) Kommentar: Das Problem bei den großen Artikeln der Hauptpersonen ist, dass man eine Vollständigkeit selten erreichen kann. Nun ist Vollständigkeit zwar kein Kriterium für LWA, weshalb diese Artikel diese Auszeichnung sicherlich wenigstens verdient hätten und andererseits eine Überarbeitung und Erweiterung immer viel Zeit und Arbeit erfordert, weshalb wir damals bei der Überarbeitung von Anakin Skywalker auch gleich ein ganzen Projekt davon gemacht haben. Ich bin der Meinung, dass wir die Wahl dieses Artikels zurückstellen sollten und ein ähnliches Projekt für die Hauptcharaktere in Betracht ziehen sollten.Hjhunter (Diskussion) 14:04, 21. Nov. 2013 (UTC) :Da stimme ich zu, auch wenn der Artikel möglicherweise das Potenzial besitzt, bin ich trotzdem gegen die Wahl zur Vergabe des Prädikats Solorion link=Benutzer Diskussion:Solorion Darsai 16:38, 21. Nov. 2013 (UTC) Kandidatur abgebrochen und Projekt zur Überarbeitung der Hauptpersonen-Artikel gestartet. Hjhunter (Diskussion) 12:39, 3. Dez. 2013 (UTC) Problem Der Artikel ist nicht zu bearbeiten! Ich wollte die Geschichte des Kanons um Maul's Tod in Rebels erweitern, doch ich konnte dies nicht, da die Seite geschützt wurde. Wäre schön, wenn man das ändern würde. Saruman63 (Diskussion) 22:34, 9. Sep. 2017 (UTC) :Guten Tag, bitte füge immer neue Überschriften hinzu, wenn du etwas auf Diskussionsseiten schreibst, damit immer alles schön übersichtlich bleibt :D Ich habe nachgeschaut und festgestellt, dass die Seite, wie alle anderen auch, nur für unangemeldete Benutzer gesperrt worden ist, eventuell wolltest du die Seite bearbeiten, als du gerade nicht angemeldet warst? Sollte es jedoch trotzdem sein, dass du nicht bearbeiten kannst, dann versuche es ersteinmal damit, ?action=edit an die URL anzuhängen. Sollte das nicht funktionieren, sollest du dich an FANDOM-Mitarbeiter wenden. MfG, Darth jul (Diskussion) 22:53, 9. Sep. 2017 (UTC)